Pilot
"Pilot" is the series premiere episode of PrankStars. It first aired on July 15, 2011. This is the first episode in season one. Plot A series about children and teens being pranked by Disney Channel stars, in a similar way to Punk'd. In the opener, the host Mitchel Musso opens the series with a brief overview of it, and the first pranks of the show. Something to Chew On Selena Gomez puts on a disguise and pretends she's a girl named Natalie and pranks her biggest fan Mary and they audition for a fake commercial for a fake bubblegum called BFF Bubblegum they have to put on costumes and dance and sing the BFF Bubblegum jingle that goes BFF Bubblegum, Friends Forever, It's the only gum I chew cause my best friend does to Selena then pretends she has to go to the bathroom so she can take off her disguise and reveal herself to Mary. Model Behavior Debby Ryan pretends to be sick so she can prank a huge fan of her Albany, Debby asks Albany if she can model for her because she is to sick to do it herself and the manager puts on a disguise and pretends shes a fashion designer and makes up rules to fashion, she puts all these accessories on Albany and says that Debby Ryan came up with the design and Debby Ryan takes Albany satchel and pretends to barf in it, then the Fashion Designer/ Manager asks Albany to run the fashion show and fire Debby Ryan and when she fires her Debby Ryan tells her that it will be on TV and she asks her if she has ever be on TV then she reveals that she is actually on TV Fake Friends Mitchel Musso pretends his best friends Shaun doesn't show up so he can prank one of his fans named Luke he asks if he can be his best friend for an interview that he has to do Mitchell asks if he has ever done an interview before and he hasn't and they rap then he says he's going to pay for everyone's meals then they start learning things about each other then the reporter (Tiffany) shows up and starts the interview she asks them a question that she thought his best friend was Steve and saves it by saying he's Luke Steven when the waitress comes with the check and Mitchell has left he is shocked when Luke get's scared Mitchell comes back Luke thinks he's in the clear he pretends that he has lost his wallet he is freaked out then Luke looks at the bill again and finds out that he was on Prank Stars Cast *Mitchel Musso as himself, the host *Debby Ryan as herself, the deutagonist *Selena Gomez as herself, the tritagonist Trivia *Prank Stars was announced on June 24, 2011. *Although there is an ensemble cast, Mitchel Musso is the host of the series. Photo Gallery To view the '''Pilot' gallery, click here'' Video Gallery To view the '''Pilot '''video gallery, click here﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes